thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm the House!
Storm the House is a game similar in style to Defend Your Castle. You must defend your home in the middle of a desert from oncoming invaders. Have your gun ready to blast away any and all interlopers! Hire gunman and silo workers to repel the attacking forces! How long can you hold out? How to Play From the title screen, click on "Play" to begin the game. You may also click on "Instructions" to view a general description about the game and its controls. Playing the game is simple enough, drag your cursor over to the enemies attacking your house and click on them. You have seven rounds of ammo and clicking on an enemy causes you to fire upon them, but be fast as they move rather quickly. After each enemy dies you receive $100. However you need to keep an eye on your ammo because it runs out quickly especially since all enemies take multiple shots to defeat. (The ammo display is the yellow bar on the upper left corner of the screen.) Be sure to reload your gun by pressing the space bar. Each day has a visible, but non-numbered time limit. You'll notice the background turn from day into evening. Once the top portion of the screen turns completely black, the day is over. Once the day is over, you are able to cash in your profit for upgrades ranging from more ammo to more defenses. (You will lose a certain amount of money from your score depending on how many gunman, craftsmen, or silo workers you have in your employ.) As the game progress each day more and more enemies will appear and they begin to get faster, and use heavier artillery as well. So unless you're the best there is, upgrades come highly recommended. If your house loses all hit points, the game is over and you must submit your score. Controls Point and click on the enemies to shoot them. You'll know you've scored a successful hit when you see a puff of red appear from the shot. (A missed shot will be a white puff) To reload, press the Space Bar. Any upgrades purchased are automatic, and will attack enemies randomly. (i.e. Gunmen, etc.) Upgrades As mentioned above you may purchase upgrades to your home. These include: *'Clip Size +1': You can spend $1000 to purchase an extra shot for your gun. This has no limit. You start out the game with 7 shots. *'Repair +20': Repairs 20 hit points of damage to your house. Costs 800 dollars. *'Upgrade Wall': Increases your maximum health by 50 hit points an upgrade. There are three levels to upgrade, and cost 3000, 8000, and 12000 dollars. *'Sniper Rifle': Doubles the amount of damage done by your gun. (i.e. Enemies that took two shot to kill will take one. Enemies that took 4 shots to kill will take 2, etc.) Costs 75000 dollars. *'Fortify': Increases your maximum health by 375 hit points per upgrade. Has two levels that cost $50000 and $100000 *'Gunman': Hire a gunman to take shots at oncoming enemies from inside the house. The more gunmen you hire, the faster their rate of fire. Costs $2000 per gunman. There is a 160 dollar upkeep for each gunman in your employ. *'Craftsman': Hire a craftsman who will steadily repair damage done to your house. The more craftsmen you hire, the faster they will repair damage. Costs $8000 per craftsman. There is an 800 dollar upkeep for each craftsman in your employ. *'Missile Silo (and Silo Worker)': You can purchase a missile silo for 35000 dollars, but the silo is worthless unless you hire Silo Workers to operate it. You cannot hire Silo Workers until you purchase a Missile Silo. Once you have at least one silo worker, your silo will fire a missile that will cause splash damage near a random enemy on the field, instantly killing (or at least highly damaging) anything caught in the explosion. The more silo workers you have, the more often the missiles will fire. Each silo worker costs 12000 dollars. There is a $1600 upkeep for each silo worker in your employ. Tips Move as fast as you can and make good judgments when you decide to fire. Prioritize enemies that are fast approaching your house, or have heavy artillery. Keep a good balance of ammo, and defense at first. It's good to have at least 30 shots during the first few days, and one wall upgrade. Do not upgrade the wall any further during the first 10 or so days, as it's too expensive for the mere 50 hit points you'll get. That money is better spent on Gunmen or ammo. Hire nothing but gunmen until you reach about 40 or 50 of them. Gunmen are surprisingly useful in this game. (unlike Defend Your Castle's archers) A good amount of gunmen will clear out most enemies before they even reach your wall, even in the later stages. Once you start to see quite of bit of Bazookamen (who will start to appear on day 12) or you start seeing ANY tanks (which will first appear on day 18), get the Sniper Rifle upgrade as soon as possible. It will save you a lot of clicking and reloading. It's better to repair only when you really need to (like if there's no way you'll pass the next day without it). That money is better spent on Craftsmen, as a small amount of Craftsmen can actually repair through most damage caused on that stage (as long as you take out the heavy artillery). Keeping 10 Craftsmen should be enough even well into the later days. Getting a missile silo should be the last priority on your list. While they are great at cutting down the amount of work you and your gunmen will have to do, you'll need quite a few Silo workers (approx. 10 or more) before they can attack at a rate fast enough to really help you. Work on maxing out your defenses (a fully upgraded house will have 1000 hit points) and getting a good amount of ammo (100+ rounds) first. Use the downtime between days to take a break if needed. This game can be murder on your clicking finger. Category:Content Category:Games